ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Scooby-Doo Gets a Clue
Scooby-Doo Gets a Clue is an action-adventure platforming mystery video game based on the long running Saturday morning cartoon Scooby-Doo. The game was released to tie in with Scooby-Doo Begins, a live-action prequel to Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? and Scooby-Doo Returns. The game features several cast members from the films reprising their roles, such as Samuel L. Jackson, Jay Baruchel, Thomas Brodie-Sangster, Emma Stone, Ellen Page and Brad Dourif. Plot The game begins right where Scooby-Doo Begins left off, with Velma informing the gang that they are mysterious goings on at the local museum. Episode 1: What a Night for a Knight! A creepy looking suit of armour has just been recovered and put in the museum. However, they are reports coming in that the suit comes to life at night and walks the hallways of the museum. The gang decide to pay the museum a visit one evening, where they meet Professor Jameson Hyde White (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) and the museum curator, Jeremiah Wickles (voiced by Brad Dourif). They discuss the case while Scooby and Shaggy goof around, which leads to them accidentally stumbling upon a strange pair of glasses. The gang leave, but find that they accidentally brought the glasses with them, so they return to the museum to give them back to their owner; Hyde White. However, when they arrive they find that Hyde White is missing. Suddenly, the suit of armor appears and chases them. After escaping him, they search the museum and learn that the mysterious glasses were used by archaeologists in England. They then notice that some of the paintings Shaggy and Scooby made fun of earlier are missing and discover a trail to a hidden room storing a bunch of unfinished paintings. The knight reappears and chases them around, until Scooby leaps into a WWII-era biplane and accidentally starts it. In the chaos, he crashes into the knight and knocks the helmet off to reveal Wickles as the culprit. Wickles reveals that he was stealing paintings from the museum and replacing them with fakes he created himself. He knew that the only person who would spot the fakes was Hyde White, and when he got too close to the truth he had no choice but to tie him up in the Indian Effigy. The gang rescue Hyde White and Wickles is arrested. The Creepy Heap of the Deep! Daphne's surfer friend is riding some waves down at the beach when he is knocked off his board. While underwater, he comes face to face with a ghostly deep sea diver. He manages to get away, but the ghost breaks his board. He then tells Daphne about his experience, and the gang decide to investigate. They find out that a number of expensive yachts have been vanishing from the local marina. The gang next meet Ebenezer Shark, a crazy old sailor who claims the disappearances to be the work of the ghost of Captain Cutler, a sailor who's boat was struck by a yacht and sunk. The group visit Cutler's widow, who lives in an old lighthouse. She tells them to check out the ship graveyard if they want to learn more. The gang go scuba-diving to take a look, but are caught by the ghost of Captain Cutler, who pursues them around the sea bed. They eventually happen accidentally upon a hidden cove where the missing yachts are found in the process of being repainted. Suddenly, Widow Cutler appears and begins laughing. The ghost comes out of the water and begins to advance towards them, but Scooby uses a hose to spray the villains with foam and knock them into the water. The gang unmask the ghost to actually be Captain Cutler himself; it is revealed that he faked his death so that he and his wife could scare people away from the cove and they could carry on their plot to steal, repaint and sell expensive yachts undisturbed. When the kids started snooping around, Widow Cutler sent them to the ship graveyard so that her husband could get them. The villainous couple are arrested and the yachts are returned to the marina. Mine Your Own Business! During spring break, the gang decide to take a weekend ski trip. While driving there however, the gang take a wrong turn due to Shaggy's poor navigation. They decide to stop by a small mining town to find their bearings. They meet Big Ben, the owner of a guest ranch, who is overjoyed by visitors. The gang want to get on the road, but haven't heart to turn down the man's offer of an overnight stay. He introduces them to his assistant Ben and explains that everyone has been scared away from the town by the Miner Forty-Niner, the ghost of a mine worker who was buried in the mine and never found. He now haunts the mines. The gang decide to stick around and investigate the Miner Forty-Niner. They descend into the mine itself, where the Miner Forty-Niner chases them. They become separated when Shaggy and Scooby jump into a rail car. They eventually meet back up when they happen upon several hidden barrels of crude oil. The Miner Forty-Niner then reappears and another rail car chase ensues which ends with a large crash and the Miner Forty-Niner is left dangling over a pit. His boots fall off to reveal stilts and the mask comes off to reveal Hank. Hank reveals that he discovered oil in the mines and scared everyone away to steal it for himself. Hank is arrested and people start coming back to the town, boosting Big Ben's business back up. He thanks the gang before they depart. Mine Your Own Business! During spring break, the gang decide to take a weekend ski trip. While driving there however, the gang take a wrong turn due to Shaggy's poor navigation. They decide to stop by a small mining town to find their bearings. They meet Big Ben, the owner of a guest ranch, who is overjoyed by visitors. The gang want to get on the road, but haven't heart to turn down the man's offer of an overnight stay. He introduces them to his assistant Ben and explains that everyone has been scared away from the town by the Miner Forty-Niner, the ghost of a mine worker who was buried in the mine and never found. He now haunts the mines. The gang decide to stick around and investigate the Miner Forty-Niner. They descend into the mine itself, where the Miner Forty-Niner chases them. They become separated when Shaggy and Scooby jump into a rail car. They eventually meet back up when they happen upon several hidden barrels of crude oil. The Miner Forty-Niner then reappears and another rail car chase ensues which ends with a large crash and the Miner Forty-Niner is left dangling over a pit. His boots fall off to reveal stilts and the mask comes off to reveal Hank. Hank reveals that he discovered oil in the mines and scared everyone away to steal it for himself. Hank is arrested and people start coming back to the town, boosting Big Ben's business back up. He thanks the gang before they depart. What a Shocking Ghost! The gang at the ski resort Winterhaven, but are disappointed to find it mostly empty. They knock into the ski lodge and meet Mayor Dudley, who explains that the town has been terrorized by an electical monster they call the 10,000 Volt Ghost. Some time before, a snowstorm hit the town and a power line snapped. An electrician named Voltner went up to fix it, but an explosion occured and Voltner was never seen again. Dudley now believes he has returned in the form of the 10,000 Volt Ghost to get revenge. The gang decide to have a look around and go to the electrical power plant, where they meet the plant owner, Mr Collins, who says that he doesn't believe in the ghost. The gang are then attacked by the ghost and chased through the plant. They run from the plant and accidentally stumble into the unused city hall. They uncover some private records relating to the mayor. Fred decides to go back to the plant and use a large electrical magnet to capture the ghost. The trap is successful and the ghost is revealed to have been Voltner all along. Voltner tells them that he was only acting on orders when the plant is plunged into darkness and a gunshot is fired. When the gang manage to restore power, they find that Voltner has been shot. They go back to the lodge and tell the mayor to cal the state trooper because Collins has killed Voltner. Dudley agrees, but once the cavalry arrives, the gang turn him over. It is revealed that Dudley forced Voltner to act as the ghost because he wanted to build a highway through the town and make a fortune. Dudley is arrested and the gang decide it's time to start on the way back to Crystal Cove. Bedlam in the Big Top! On the way back from Winterhaven, the gang spot a fairground and Shaggy and Scooby persuade them to stop by, but the others clearly state that they will only stay a few hours. On the way in they meet Samson the Strongman and Max the Midget, who are packing up and leaving because of the Ghost Clown. Intrigued, the gang meet Mr Barnstorm, the owner, who reveals that he is losing business because of the Ghost Clown. A while ago, he learned that Harry the Hypnotist was using his abilities to scam people out of large sums of money, so he had no choice but to fire him. Harry apparently commited suicide a short time later and he fears that he has now come back in the form of a clown to get payback. The gang offer to help Barnstorm out by trying to catch the clown. However, when they meet the villain, he hypnotizes them and turns them against each other. Eventually they snap out of it and remember that the clown used a gold coin to hypnotize his victims. The set up a trap so that the clown tries to hypnotize Shaggy and Scooby, but they use a mirror to make the clown hypnotize himself into acting like a monkey. They lure him into a cage and unmask him as Harry the Hypnotist. Barnstorm thanks the gang for their help and gives them free coupons to come back any time. The game ends as the gang drive off into the sunset and Scooby-Doo shouts "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Voice Cast